


Day/Night

by psyco_chick32



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyco_chick32/pseuds/psyco_chick32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sowing discord can be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day/Night

Loki watches, and waits, and in doing so learns at a young age that he is different from those in Asgard.

From his childhood onward, he is a part of everything, yet not. His brother, family and friends wield sharp weapons, prepare for battle, and later boast of their deeds. He fight with them, just as strong, but feels like he alone knows just how devastating a properly placed word can be.

Thor charms with pretty smiles and big hugs, slinging his arm around Loki and snagging an apple from his brother’s grasp.

Loki turns a phrase, suggests that Thor would prefer the larger fruit on the table (the one Loki knows has a rotten spot) and is amused as his brother responds without thinking.

Brains and brawn – they’re whole together, but don’t complement each other like pieces of a puzzle. Instead, they grate, never quite meshing. Thor ignores it, or perhaps doesn’t truly notice; Loki contemplates it, sees where his brother is rubbing raw and needles it for fun.

Thor pokes holes in Loki’s armor.

Loki pokes holes in Thor’s psyche.

Only one of them realizes the damage.

The problem with his brother, Loki decides, is that he doesn’t think. He’s not stupid by any stretch of the imagination, but he has no appreciation for subtlety. He’s all about the show and popularity. Loki, on the other hand, knows that several years in the future, ideas he has now will be coming to fruition. One does not need immense strength to shatter a bridge, when the removal of a small stone can have just as dramatic effects in the long run.

As Loki watches his brother stride forward, preparing to take his father’s role, he snickers. The pieces are about to fall into place.

Sowing discord can be fun.


End file.
